Network operators and service providers typically rely on various network virtualization technologies to manage complex, large-scale computing environments, such as high-performance computing (HPC) and cloud computing environments. For example, network operators and service provider networks may rely on network function virtualization (NFV) deployments to deploy network services (e.g., firewall services, network address translation (NAT) services, deep packet inspection (DPI) services, evolved packet core (EPC) services, mobility management entity (MME) services, packet data network gateway (PGW) services, serving gateway (SGW) services, billing services, transmission control protocol (TCP) optimization services, etc.). Such NFV deployments typically use an NFV infrastructure to orchestrate various virtual machines (VMs) to perform virtualized network services, commonly referred to as virtualized network functions (VNFs), on network traffic and to manage the network traffic across the various VMs. Unlike traditional, non-virtualized deployments, virtualized deployments decouple network functions from underlying hardware, which results in network functions and services that are highly dynamic and generally capable of being executed on off-the-shelf servers with general purpose processors. As such, the VNFs can be scaled-in/out as necessary based on particular functions or network services to be performed on the network traffic.
NFV deployments typically require active monitoring of the network traffic to measure the performance of the network (e.g., by measuring critical parameters for network traffic). Such performance monitoring is generally based on terms disclosed in a service-level agreement (SLA) (i.e., a contract between a service provider and its internal or external customers that documents which services the provider will furnish). Oftentimes, the SLA monitoring capabilities require being designed into individual platforms of the NFV architecture, as well as the overall NFV architecture. However, the performance metrics need to be verifiable, which can be particularly challenging in multitenant environments (e.g., in virtualized platforms running multiple end-user applications or tenant network services).